The pull handles of luggage currently available are generally designed with a flexible structure, wherein the stop button is mounted at the top of pull handle for release of fixation, and then transferred to the fixation position of pull handle via drive mechanism. In either single-bar or twin-bar configuration, the conventional luggage pull handle is designed with a single stop button at the top center of pull handle. Since manual holding of pull handle often generates the sense of mishandling, the operators in this industry have developed a structure that two stop buttons are separately placed at both sides of the top of pull handle. However, such a twin-stop button structure is exclusively designed for the spatial configuration of single-bar pull handle. Thanks to robust construction, twin-bar pull handles are generally applied to medium or high-grade luggage with an extremely high market share. So, with intention to apply twin-stop button structure to this twin-bar pull handle, there's no doubt that a braking and drive mechanism for the special configuration shall be developed for a smooth operation.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a twin-button drive mechanism exclusively for the twin-bar pull handle.